


I Don't Know, I Kinda Ship It

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship is fucking magic., Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt Being a Little Shit, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, She soft too tho dw, she's a little shit but she cares, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: “Hunk, you’re the one driving. I’ll be fine. Besides, I want to get like three million pictures of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb for purposes of blackmail.”Hunk groaned in exasperation at her answer before his interest was piqued and he perked up, side eyeing Pidge for a moment before he relented, sighing exaggeratedly.“What… What are they doing?” He finally asked, ignoring Pidge’s small, victorious smirk as her clear distraction worked.--Inspired by prompt:Keith and Lance falling asleep together with their heads on the other's shoulder/head in the backseat of the car while their friend is driving.
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	I Don't Know, I Kinda Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet <3  
> Enjoy

“Pssst, Hunk, Idiot One, and Idiot Two passed out. Bastards.”

“ _ Pidge _ .”

“What?”

Hunk sighed, rolling his eyes and chuckling as he lightly knocked a fist against Pidge’s shoulder, the other hand on the steering wheel.

“Oh, shush. They’ve both been running around all day. Plus, they did get stuck at the top of that Ferris wheel for like thirty minutes. It’s alright that they’ve fallen asleep. Besides, there’s still like a forty-minute drive to get back, best that they rest.” He explained patiently, smiling fondly.

“Well, while you have a point, I was completely relying on them for personal entertainment for the trip back!” Pidge whined, but a glance at her and how she was also smiling let Hunk know she wasn’t really bothered.

Hunk watched Pidge at the edge of his vision as she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and faking a pout before unbuckling her seatbelt and turning around completely in her seat, knees against the leather as Hunk experienced a mini heart attack.

“Pidge!” He yelped, “Put your seatbelt back on! What if we crash?!” He cried, lowering his voice at the last moment as he remembered the fact there were two sleeping males in the back of his minivan.

Pidge scoffed from where she was, arms now hugging the headrest and her head resting against her shoulder, eyes flicking to Hunk and an amused smile playing on her face. 

“Hunk, you’re the one driving. I’ll be fine. Besides, I want to get like three million pictures of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle- _ Dumb _ for purposes of blackmail.”

Hunk groaned in exasperation at her answer before his interest was piqued and he perked up, side-eyeing Pidge for a moment before he relented, sighing exaggeratedly.

“What… What are they doing?” He finally asked, ignoring Pidge’s small, victorious smirk as her clear distraction worked.

“Heh. Well, multiple things. For one, they’re attached at the hip. They’re holding hands too.” Pidge stuck her tongue out, but then she smiled slightly. “Keith’s head is on Lance’s shoulder and Lance’s head is on Keith’s.  _ And _ , bonus, Lance has his arm around Keith’s shoulders.”

There was a subtle tapping noise, Hunk knew Pidge was taking pictures now.

“Lance is also drooling a little, kinda gross,” Pidge observed, Hunk snorting.

“You know, you’re gonna have to send me those pictures later.” 

Pidge snickered. “Will do. It  _ is _ kinda cute. And I’ll bet you ten bucks they kissed in the Ferris wheel.” She added, grinning as Hunk laughed and accepted the deal.

At one point later in the night, Hunk’s car slowed to a stop and he took a second to turn, glancing at the two males that slept cuddled close.

He smiled, Pidge following his gaze and chuckling quietly.

  
“You were right; it’s cute.” Hunk cooed, bringing out his phone to snap a picture and taking a moment to send it to the group chat. At that, Pidge scolded him for ruining the purpose of her blackmail photos, before her attention was diverted to Keith and Lance once more.

She grinned mischievously.

“Definitely cute. Think this’ll end in disaster?” She asked, teasing.

To her surprise, Hunk frowned slightly, “Gosh, I hope not.”

Pidge tilted her head, confused. “Why not? Well, other than the obvious that I used the word ‘disaster’.”

Hunk shrugged helplessly.

“Well… To be honest I don’t know… I guess I kinda… I kinda ship it.”

And, while she’d never admit it aloud, she had to agree.


End file.
